User talk:Goji64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikizilla! Thanks for your edit to the Koji on Kaiju Island page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Troycool (Talk) 23:52, July 29, 2010 Were you the one who left the message on my page? If you are, then yes, you can. If you are not the one, I am sorry for confusing you. Mothra12 18:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, answer me on my talk page and put your signature after your comment (with the signature button). Mothra12 18:29, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I got your message and yes, on every message you left I saw NO signature. Thank you for wanting to use MechaMothra and Female Godzilla, I guess. Bye! Mothra12 18:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry I keep on leaving messages for you if it bugs you but just remember MechaMothra and Female Godzilla are both girls. Mothra12 18:46, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi I saw that "Female Godzilla vs Mothra". That was awesome! Female Godzilla was used, but why wasn't MechaMothra used? Are you going to use her? Anyway, thanks for asking to use my made-up kaiju. Bye! Mothra12 23:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I am just wondering, why did you want to use Female Godzilla and MechaMothra and not any of my other creations? Mothra12 19:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12-again Hi, I just wanted to know, are we kind of, like, friends? You have been pretty nice to me... so I just wanted to know. Mothra12 21:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Titanosaurus vs. Spacegodzilla Were you the one who wrote Titanosaurus vs. Spacegodzilla? It was interesting to read. Have you seen my page entitled: "Overload Godzilla" ? Mothra12 11:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) My Profile Page Hi! I've just recently made changes to my profile page! Have you seen them? Type in "user:Mothra12" to go to my profile page. Mothra12 17:52, April 25, 2011 (UTC) KWF Hi! Just wondering, are you going to use any more of my made-up kaiju for KWF? Anyway, why did you specifically choose Female Godzilla and MechaMothra and not the others? I just want to know the reasons. Mothra12 19:48, April 26, 2011 (UTC) MechaMothra vs. King kong! I saw that "MechaMothra vs. King Kong" match. Once again, another awesome match for KWF! Mothra12 23:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ultima Space Godzilla 2000 vs. Overload Godzilla! I read "Ultima Space Godzilla 2000 vs. Overload Godzilla". It was really cool, especially the ending. Are you really going to continue that story/match? If so, I'll keep checking for it. You can use any of my made-up kaiju on any KWF match if you want to. Mothra12 19:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) KWF! Can you use something like Dragora, Korean Godzilla, Monstra, Megavainger, Ice Leopard, or Platera on one or more KWF matches?... just wondering. I see you've edited your profile page! Have you seen my page called "Fanzilla: Gojira Group"? If you haven't, you should, I guess(but I'm not really sure why I'm giving you this suggestion). Mothra12 18:00, April 28, 2011 (UTC) KWF and Fanzilla Have you seen the page I made called "Fanzilla: Island Kaiju Battle"? If you haven't, you should read it. I read that you're going to make "Korean Godzilla vs. Hedorah", and that you're also going to use Mothra12 on the sequel of "Ultima Space Godzilla 2000 vs. Overload Godzilla". I have read every KWF match so far and they are all awesome. Mothra12 18:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Island Kaiju Battle! Thanks, it took me a little while to make that page. Mothra12 19:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) New KWF match! Yes, I did see that match! I like the picture and the match itself was awesome, as well. Mothra12 20:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Bilar! Did you see me page called "Fanzilla: Bilar"? Mothra12 20:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Bilar again! The Bilar alien race isn't supposed to look serious... heehee. Mothra12 20:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Bowser? A kaiju? I REALLY don't think Bowser is a kaiju... Mothra12 21:09, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Sort of Sort of...... What is going on? Hey, did you get that message that said, "Sort of"? I don't remember writing that... I don't think I did! Anyway, when you make the sequel of "Ultima Space Godzilla 2000 vs. Overload Godzilla", I am definetely going to read it. If you go on my "Gojira Group" page, you can see the names of all kaiju battle stories I made. Mothra12 14:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I forgive you.... Its O.K..... Supermonkey 300 19:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Goji73 Did you know there is someone called User: Goji73 on this wiki? Just wondering. Mothra12 19:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Who is Goji73? I'm not sure, but either type in User:Goji73 or click on the link, if you want to get there faster. Mothra12 22:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It's me again! The new "Rodan's roost" for KWF was a really cool idea, and I like how you made Rodan and Mechanguirus talk (and even the fact that you used my mechanical ankylosaur kaiju was great!)! Mothra12 19:25, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Continue Remember, I'm NOT rushing you, but when will you continue "Ultima SpaceGodzilla 2000 vs. Overload Godzilla"? On Fanzilla:Overload Godzilla, I made a new picture, just saying. Mothra12 21:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) 2 questions from me. What is the name of the wiki you made, and what does KWF stand for? Just wondering. Mothra12 21:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't draw it. i copy it Kirby92 sorry Come see, Goji64 See My new Island Battles match-from Mothra12. Roar to me. 11:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What page(s) You know those pictures you just posted on this wiki, like pictures of Devil G4 and Devil G2? Well, what page (or pages) are you posting them on? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 19:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Please? Goji64, can you copy the underlined part of this message and paste it on the messages you leave to people, except for on blog posts? Can you help me spread the word? This is the only thing I want you to copy and paste: Message from Mothra12: Hello. Can you come check out my wiki and make a user page there? When you do, message me on my talk page. If you don't understand what I'm telling you to do, then read this: Click on the word "wikia" on the top left corner of the screen. Then, when you get to wikia's main page, click on the search bar that says, "search wikia" on it. Type in "Mothra12 Wiki", but without the quotation marks. If it doesn't give you any search results, try again. When it does give you search results, click on "Mothra12 Wiki-Mothra12 Wiki". Now you are on my wiki. Make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki. Just telling you, this is my user profile page on this wiki: User:Mothra12. When you make a user profile page on Mothra12 Wiki, that means you joined my wiki. I want you to join my wiki. When you do, message me on my talk page. Did that help? If not, TELL ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Hm? Why the question mark? Does that mean you're still going to do it? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 19:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) OK I will, good idea. Sometime, it doesn't have to be now, but can be now if you want, can you put Devil Godzilla on my wiki? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 19:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Sort Of... Bowser's a made up Kaiju. Supermonkey 300 21:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 O.K. Sure,i guess....we can be friends. Supermonkey 300 21:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Thank you! Thank you for adding the category "Video Games" to my fanzilla. Oh, and did you see that picture that a rude user put on my Feather Godzilla page? If you didn't, I took it off that page, but it was a picture of Big Bird from Sesame Street with the words "Feather Godzilla" below. Answer me when you can! from Mothra12. Roar to me. 20:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME!!!!!! Awesome monster battle dude,it was off the hook! Supermonkey 300 17:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Mothra12 you know that battle that was called "The MechaGodzilla Army vs KG,MKG,Gigan,Spacegodzilla,and Destroyah." Supermonkey 300 21:02, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Supermonkey 300 Hey, Goji64... Can another one of my kaiju be in one of your KBZ matches, like Mothra12 or something? Just wondering. Oh yeah, I made the ninth Island Battles battle. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 21:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) OK I already made the match and thanks! from Mothra12. Roar to me. 21:56, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice pic for the space trio but........ Destoroya is not from space It's me, Mothra12! I'm back! I made a new account, but I'm the same person as Mothra12. I made a wiki called Reptiles Wiki. Can you join it? my wiki i have a wiki now and i would like to join thats ok I just thought that becuse Destroya was made from the oxegen destoyer No fanfiction Hello, I would like to inform you that fanfiction will no longer be allowed on this wiki, so I deleted the "Fanzilla:Godzilla Unleashed 2: The Multiverse" page. If you want to move it somewhere else please let me know so I can restore it for you.Marram 12:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I don't understand what you are trying to say.Marramtalk 11:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I have restored the Fanzilla:Godzilla Unleashed 2: The Multiverse pages back for you. Please move it from here to anywhere you wish. When you do so, please notify me so I can delete it.Marramtalk 13:28, January 29, 2012 (UTC)